Rand Vs Jaime
by TheallknowingandUnseen
Summary: This is just something I did in light of the events going on now. I am a WoT fan and have read some of A Song of Fire and Ice. They are both good series. This is just my take on the fight. It was fun to write. Hope you enjoy.


Rand stepped out of his Gateway onto a frosted mountain slope. Icicles hung from the thin limbs of evergreens, and a thick layer of snow encrusted the ground. It crunched beneath Rand's booted feet. Outside the void, he was aware of the frostbitten wind, freezing his skin. He channeled to warm the air around him. _Callandor_, now cold in his hand, glowed faintly as he drew more power from it.

A gust of wind blew through the woods, rustling the iced branches, and throwing Rand's cloak wide. He paid it little heed. _Did they even bother to show up?_

_Pride._ Lews Therin panted. _My pride will be the death of me._

With a mental wave, Rand silenced Lews Therin, or as close to silence as he could come. The man still wheezed and muttered in the back of his mind. He reduced the distraction to the inaudible buzzing of a bee.

He drew deeper on _Callandor_, as he did he became aware of the wounds on his sides, twin cuts throbbing, almost with a life of their own. A constant trickle of blood leaked from them. The pain was such that even within the void, and with the power of _saidin_ filling him with life, he could still feel it. His stomach churned, and he had to swallow the bile that rose up into his throat.

Moments had passed since stepping out of the Gateway, moments of nothing but ice and frostbitten chills. He wandered down the slope, wind flapping his cloak. _Callandor _seemed to hum in anticipation.

Rand stopped. His jaw dropped slightly in surprise. A tree with a childlike face stared at him. Shock lasted only a moment. He channeled, raising his stub, he sent out a jet of fire streaking towards the tree and catching it. The wind fanned those flames into life. Rand didn't wait to see if it burned. He whisked his head around, peering at all the trees surrounding him. Did they all have faces? Were they in places he could not see? _You got_ _to be bloody kidding me._ A mirthless laugh escaped him.

He glanced at the burning tree again, before picking up his pace, trying not to look at every bloody tree down the slope. He did not travel far before he had to stop again. But it wasn't any oddity that made him pause now. Hundreds of men, completely frozen, all donned in ice over armor with swords still in their scabbards. They scattered down the entire slope; each of their faces wore an expression of utmost horror.

For a moment, Rand just stood, staring at the bodies, listening to the rushing wind. _Clever, _he concluded after a time. He glanced back up the slope towards the burning tree. _Whatever lurks here, can kill a man faster than he could draw his sword._ He walked over to one of the bodies, bent down to inspect it. Oddly he became more aware of the cold, though the wind had not picked up.

Its eyes snapped open, and it jerked its hand towards Rand, catching him by the throat. His eyes bulged in shock. Death, frosted death, gripped his throat. _Light!_ He lashed out with fire and air, ripping the creature from him and stumbling back. He could still feel the cold on his throat from where the creature grabbed him. He continued to stumble back, staring in horror at the army of bodies, each one rising jerkily from the ground.

He pushed himself back to his feet. As he did so, he sent out blast after blast of fire. The bodies continued to rise, but they flinched from the heat. He sent out a wave of flame. A twig snapping behind him was all the warning he got before an ice crusted sword swung for him. He channeled air, then fire, bursting another creature into flames and catching the sword. He threw it aside, and drank _saidin _in. He drank, filling himself with _saidin_ till the point of bursting.

He channeled.

Lightening and fire crashed from the sky, striking the earth, blowing up mounds of bodies and jostling trees, ripping them from their roots. The earth heaved and breathed fire, steam erupting out of the ground, followed by a spray of volcanic rock.

Smoke filled Rand's nostrils. It burned his throat as he coughed. Hacking, he channeled air, blowing the smoke away. As molten rock and raining fire scoured the trees away, Rand could see, through a now-clear view, a camp at the base of the mountain. With the power in him, he could make out the Lion banners, jerking this way and that.

_So they thought to let the dead do their dirty work from them, did they? Saidin_ burned through him in an avalanche of fire and ice. _Callandor_ shone as a small sun in _his_ hand, the crusted frost melted away in a sea of raging fair. Through the chaos of it all, Rand could not tell whether the thought had come from him or Lews Therin.

He wove another Gateway, and stepped through into their camp. Men had enough time to let out a strangled shout before they were consumed by fire.

"I am the Dragon Reborn," Rand spoke softly, but amplified his words with weaves of _saidin_. He thrust _Callandor_ into the sky. A thousand threads woven and a thousand bolts rained, striking down tents.

Screams soon filled the camp. Men rushed in every direction, crying out to gods Rand didn't recognize. He let them run. He walked through the camp. If any raised a hand to challenge him, he retaliated with weaves of air, throwing the men fifty spans before they struck the ground again.

A hooded child rushed past him. Surprise and disgust passed over the void, little of it shone on his face. Eyes like polished gemstones, he searched the screaming faces for Jaime.

A sharp sting of agony sprung from his side as something small ran into him. _Callandor _flung from his hand as the pair hit the ground. He turned his head to see a--not a child--but a man with the most hideous face Rand had ever seen, atop him. He twisted the dagger in Rand's side before pulling it out. He had thought he could ignore a sword thrust with the power in him.

Lews Therin cackled and wheezed in his head. _Pride! The light burn my bones to cinders, but pride even now!_

Rand grabbed the man by his hideous face, stopping the daggered hand with a weave of air, and with another, burst the man's head clear from his disfigured shoulders. He rose to a hunch, letting the little body flop to the ground. He clutched a hand to his side.

"That was my brother you killed," Jaime said.

A flash of silver caught Rand's eye. He stopped the flying dagger and turned to see a woman, whose features marked her to be Jaime's sister. He channeled and wove a shield of air to protect him from further attack.

He raised the stub of his hand, eyes fixed on the woman. An endless list of names echoed through his head. He made a mental note to add one more, as he lashed out with the power and blew a hole through the woman's stomach.

Blood drained from her face. She let out a small gasp of surprise, before her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

The scream that erupted from Jaime sent chills down Rand's spine. His own agony echoed from Jaime's cry. The man threw himself at Rand, but crashed into the shield and fell to the ground. He wasted no time to rise again. He slashed his sword at the weave and bashed his shield against it, yielding no effect.

Numbly, Rand stared at the man for a few brief moments before raising two fingers. He channeled spirit and fire. The tiniest thread of woven light spit from his fingers. It struck Jaime in the chest, ripping his soul from this world. An afterimage of him remained for a split second, before fading.

Lews Therin howled in Rand's head. Rand became aware that he was chuckling. He could not make himself stop.

* * *

I was going to post this on .?ref=Widget_Bracket

but the statement would have been redundant.

There is a contest going on right now. For all you WoT fan's and SofaI fan's this might be something to catch your interest.

Long story shot

Rand and Jaime are in a fight. Vote for your hero to win. Oh, and Brandon Sanderson and GRRM are posting their sides of the battle. It hasn't been posted yet, but this should be something of interest.

In any case

None of the characters above belong to me but to Robert Jordan and George R. R. Martin.

Vote and enjoy the match.

ps

I know i didn't accurately portray Martin world very well, i'm a little rusty on my Song of Fire and Ice. I didn't read to far into the series anyway.

Didn't do too well with Robert Jordan for that matter, but hey, best I can do. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
